riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Positively Lost: The Art of Doodlehound
Positively Lost: The Art of Doodlehound is a compilation book and CD project by Cory Fusting composed throughout 2017 and released on 23 February 2018. Along with an 168-page book featuring over 150 pieces of art made from 2008 - 2017, Positively Lost also includes a complimentary bonus CD featuring 16 bands, 11 of which from the Kentucky area. Background Work on Positively Lost began behind the scenes roughly throughout early 2017, with the first announcement of any kind coming on 1 March 2017, depicting the title piece and a handwritten "coming soon" tease.FacebookAccessed 25 November 2017 More updates would happen on the Doodlehound Facebook page, with all 77 original pieces finished by 21 May with a handful of bands giving tracks to the project by that time.FacebookAccessed 25 November 2017 The intent was to release the book and CD compilation in December but with a car crash and delays from some of the bands the project got pushed back to February of the next year.Doodlehound's Facebook On 1 October the band lineup was teased and then fully announced on 13 October.Doodlehound's Facebook The books were completely finished and pressed by November, limited to 200 copies. About 45 standalone copies of the CD were also available with one-sheets containing all of the band info. The book release shows were announced on 5 November 2017 with the following supporting acts: *23 February 2018 at The Cure Lounge, Louisville, KY (With Black Kaspar, Blind Scryer, Dirtbag) *24 February 2018 at Best Friend Bar, Lexington, KY (With Blind Scryer, Dirtbag, Hawkbill) *26 February 2018 at Highlands Taproom, Louisville, KY (With DJ Weedman) Book Contents NOTE: The first 77 hand-numbered copies of the book come with an original 4" x 4" piece drawn in the sessions for the book, nestled in with the CD. *'Initium' - An introduction written by Fusting detailing how he got into art, what it meant personally and the journey leading up to the book's release. *'Prefere' - A Chapter of Doodlehound's twenty-five personal favorite artworks to that point and the stories behind them. *'Exclusivo 77' - Seventy-Seven original pieces drawn strictly for the compilation (52 in 4" x 4" and 25 in 8" x 8"), none of which were released to the public. *'Doodles Rimasti' - Misc. artwork spanning from 2010 - 2017 including show flyers, tributes, outtakes and other humorous pieces. *'Bandit' - Information and links to the sixteen bands contributing to the CD portion of the project. Tracklist *1. Hoosier Pete - The Crossing (3:22) *2. Blind Scryer - Snake Handler (3:42) *3. Buzz Rodeo - Nice Guy (2:50) *4. Insect Policy - Bang The Leather For Rock (3:24) *5. Tuna de Tierra - Ash (7:24) *6. Mutual Kingdom - The Ghost of Every Dreamer (6:31) *7. Pythonomorpha - Wowlic Now! (2:11) *8. Meezerpocalypse - Gone & His Wife (5:38) *9. BOMBS - The Noose Around My Neck (2:07) *10. Bed Sore - Fall In Line (1:06) *11. Stonecutters - Pagan Warrior (2:21) *12. DeAnimator - White Heaven In Hell (1:49) *13. Duan Sparkles - Connect WIth Me ください (Kudasai) (0:58) *14. Black Kaspar - Apep, Lord of Chaos (10:47) *15. Nonsun - Peace of Decay, Joy of Collapse (8:52) *16. Dr. T-Bag - Father's Sons (Radio Edit) (5:00) Band Information * Hoosier Pete - Recorded in 2017, exclusive to the compilation. Later released on Musical Family Tree as part of Field Recordings Volume Three: The Doodlehound E.P. * Blind Scryer - Demo recorded 2017, previously released on YouTube. * Buzz Rodeo - Previously released in 2017 on the album Combine. * Insect Policy - Recorded in 2017, exclusive to the compilation. * Tuna De Tierra - Previously released on EPisode I: Pilot. * Mutual Kingdom - Previously released on the band's SoundCloud. * Pythonomorpha - Previously unreleased, exclusive to the compilation. * Meezerpocalypse - Previously unreleased, exclusive to the compilation. * BOMBS - Previously released on the 2014 Demo. * Bed Sore - Previously released on Our Demo. * Stonecutters - Previously released on Blood Moon. * DeAnimator - Previously released on Heavy Metal Hara-Kiri. * Duan Sparkles - Previously released on Duan's SoundCloud page. * Black Kaspar - Previously released on the Dark November Mixtape, though practically unreleased to the public. * Nonsun - Previously released on Black Snow Desert. * Dr. T-Bag - Previously released on Sinking Ship with added live 2015 recordings and remixed exclusively for this release. External Links Doodlehound *Doodlehound on Blogspot *Doodlehound on Facebook Hoosier Pete / Bill Zink *Musical Family Tree page on Hoosier Pete *Musical Family Tree page on Bill Zink Blind Scryer *Blind Scryer's Facebook *Blind Scryer's Bandcamp Buzz Rodeo *Buzz Rodeo's Bandcamp *Buzz Rodeo's Facebook Insect Policy *Insect Policy Tuna De Tierra *Tuna de Tierra's Official Page *Tune de Tierra on Facebook *Tuna de Tierra on Bandcamp Mutual Kingdom *Mutual Kingdom on Facebook *Mutual Kingdom on Soundcloud Pythonomorpha *Pythonomorpha on Bandcamp *Pythonomorpha on Soundcloud *Pythonomorpha on YouTube Meezerpocalypse *Meezerpocalypse on Soundcloud BOMBS *BOMBS on Bandcamp Bed Sore *Bed Sore on Bandcamp *Bed Sore on Facebook Stonecutters *Stonecutters on Facebook *Stonecutters on Bandcamp DeAnimator *DeAnimator on Facebook *DeAnimator on Bandcamp Duan Sparkles *Duan Sparkles on Soundcloud Black Kaspar *Black Kaspar on Soundcloud *Black Kaspar on Musical Family Tree *Black Kaspar on Facebook *Black Kaspar on Bandcamp Nonsun *Nonsun on Bandcamp *Nonsun on Facebook Dirtbag *Dirtbag on Bandcamp *Dirtbag on Facebook References Category:Release Category:Compilation Album Category:Doodlehound Category:Louisville Category:Kentucky Category:USA Category:Lexington Category:Doom Metal Category:Sludge Metal Category:Grindcore Category:D-Beat Category:Hardcore Punk Category:Thrash Metal Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Desert Rock Category:Noise Rock Category:Experimental Category:Ambient